Eternamente
by Scarlet Leonhart
Summary: Syaoran caminaba por el pasillo con tranquilidad. Hacia muchos años que no transitaba por allí... Historia con un final romantico, no se si sea muy alegre...


**Eternamente **

Syaoran caminaba por el pasillo con tranquilidad. Hacia muchos años que no transitaba por allí, años que no se paseaba por esta casa; que recorría las habitaciones; que rondaba los jardines; que sentía los deliciosos aromas de la cocina; que miraba a su familia cenar en el comedor; que observaba a sus hijos viendo televisión en la sala. Alrededor de quince años que no vivía en esa casa. Pero este día decidió regresar.

El pasillo se encontraba en el segundo piso y cada una de las puertas llevaba a las piezas, excepto una, que daba al tocador principal, pero esta habitación no le interesaba. Es más, ni siquiera le interesaban los dormitorios. Le interesaba una persona. El ser que le concernía estaba en ese pasillo, observando una de las alcobas a través de la puerta entreabierta.

En esa habitación había una niña, mejor dicho, una joven mujer de 18 años, que dormía placidamente. Sin saber que los tristes ojos verdes de su madre la observaban. Sin saber que significaba nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni en cuanto cambiaría su vida en unas pocas horas.

'Hotaru' pensó Syaoran con una sonrisa. Recordando como él y Sakura pasaron ocho meses buscando el nombre correcto, para que Kero solucionara la búsqueda en un solo segundo. El guardián Cerberos tomó a Hotaru como su nueva protegida y había jurado junto con Yue, aunque eso nadie lo podía confirmar, que protegería a toda la familia de la dueña de las cartas. Y toda la familia necesitó esa protección, aunque tal vez no de monstruos mágicos como algunos esperaban.

Una de las puertas se abrió atrás de Sakura, esta cerró lentamente la puerta del cuarto de Hotaru y volteo a ver al chico de 12 años que salía del dormitorio.

- ¿Syaoran, es tarde, que haces despierto?- preguntó Sakura con consternación.

Que irónico bautizar al niño con ese nombre, pensó Syaoran, Sakura había elegido el nombre sin consultarlo con él. El muchacho y su padre se parecían demasiado. Desde el cabello, hasta los ojos, hasta el rostro. Tal vez el rostro no, pensó Syaoran con una sonrisa y levantando una mano al suyo sintió el candado de barba que se encontraba allí. Una pequeña barba que Sakura decía odiar; pero cada vez que él amenazaba con rasurarla Sakura se preocupaba por perder, o esconder, todas las navajas de la casa y terminaba diciéndole que seria mejor que se afeite otro día.

- ¿Mamá?- dijo el chico, que todavía estaba un poco dormido. - ¿Qué haces tu despierta?

Sakura pudo ver la preocupación de su hijo, tan parecida a la de su padre, y solo sonrió. Después de indagar y de descubrir que su pequeño solo quería que ir al baño lo dejo continuar por su camino, con la promesa que mañana se levantaría temprano para llegar a la escuela a tiempo. Luego continuo por el pasillo hasta su habitación, una vez que entro cerró la puerta y no se molesto en encender las luces. Sabía que no las necesitaría. Luego se recostó en la cama y espero.

Syaoran continuo un momento más en el pasillo, esperando que su hijo volviera a su cuarto. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho siguió los pasos de Sakura. En el dormitorio se quedo parado a los pies de la cama. Una leve mirada a sus espaldas confirmo lo que sospechaba, el libro de las 'Cartas Sakura' estaba todavía allí, a cada lado un talismán; a la izquierda su espada y a la derecha el báculo de Sakura. Syaoran jamás había comprendido porque Sakura insistía en poner las cosas de esa manera. Pero con los años había llegado a acostumbrarse.

- Llegas tarde.- La voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus contemplaciones. Él solo continuo sonriendo y se quedo callado, dejando que la mujer lo investigara, mientras él también se dedicaba a observarla.

Syaoran estaba vestido de manera muy simple, una camisa china de color blanca y unos pantalones del mismo estilo y del mismo color, estaba descalzo y tenía sus cabellos descuidados. Aún así no había rastros de enfermedad, se veía fuerte y sano, tal como Sakura lo recordaba. No debía tener más de 32 años.

Sakura en cambio ya parecía más anciana, aunque lo de anciana era una exageración. Sus cabellos ya comenzaban a mostrar los primeros signos de canas. Sus ojos y los lados de su boca mostraban arrugas que evidenciaban su sonrisa fácil. Su mirada tenia armonía y tranquilidad, símbolos de sabiduría. Estaba cerca de los cincuenta años, pero para él todavía era la mujer más hermosa.

- Hermosa- murmuró sin darse cuenta. Solo lo noto cuando vio que un leve rubor teñía las mejillas de Sakura. El no pudo evitar volver a sonreír y sus ojos mostraron todo el amor que todavía sentía. Luego recordó lo que ella había dicho y se dedico a contestarle: - No sabía que me esperabas.

Sakura sonrió y se levanto un poco, apoyando su espalda al respaldo de la cama, ya sentía los primeros signos de debilidad, pero esto era importante, no sabia cuanto tiempo le quedaba exactamente pero quería hablar con él, aunque sea una última vez.

- Te espero desde el día que te fuiste de mi lado, Syaoran.

Y con esas palabras ninguno de los dos pudo evitar hundirse en los recuerdos. En como la enfermedad había comenzado a destruir a su esposo poco a poco, como ella no lo podía tolerar y había tratado de usar toda su magia para ayudarlo, aunque Eriol más de una vez le repetía que era inútil, que todo dependía de Syaoran. Como Tomoyo, Yukito, Kero y hasta el mismísimo Touya, habían pasado horas haciéndole compañía mientras él se desvanecía poco a poco. Como había sido explicarle a Hotaru que su papá no volvería más. Como antes de morir consiguió ver, tan solo por unos segundos, el rostro de su hijo recién nacido. Como luego de besar los labios de Sakura por última vez Syaoran perdió su última batalla y se entrego al sueño eterno. Todo, todo lo recordaron en un segundo y solo por esas pequeñas palabras.

- Lo siento.- dijo Syaoran, aunque tanto él como Sakura sabían que no había sido su culpa, que él no había elegido morir, tanto como Nadeshiko no había decido morir, tanto como Fujitaka no lo había pedido unos pocos años atrás.

- Te amo.

Syaoran sonrió nuevamente, se acercó finalmente a la cama y se recostó junto a Sakura abrazándola por la cintura. Ella tardo un momento en comprender como era que podía sentir sus brazos o el calor de su cuerpo. Comprendió que no lo sentía realmente, sino que la presencia de Syaoran le hacia recordar esas sensaciones.

- Te amo.- respondió Syaoran, y Sakura comenzó a llorar.- ¿Te despediste de todos?

- No creo que lo hayan comprendido.- suspiro Sakura.- Solo Eriol, Yue y Kero lo comprenden. Pero deje todo en orden.

- Ya elegiste quien--.- Syaoran no pudo completar la frase, pensó que seria muy duro para Sakura todo esto. Pero la mirada de ambos se poso en el libro frente a ellos. Sakura sonrió irónicamente.

- Pensé que seria justo que un Li Syaoran fuera el dueño de las cartas.

Syaoran comenzó a reír, siempre había recibido burlas de sus hermanas. Diciéndole que cuando lo enviaron a Japón para que consiga las cartas para la familia Li, no se habían referido a que debía que casarse con la nueva dueña. Era una broma que él podía soportar, porque en realidad sus hermanas y su madre adoraban terriblemente a Sakura. Reconocía que la ayudaron cuando él se marchó. Y si bien llego el momento que tenían que regresar a su país natal, volvían de vez en cuando y le hablaban a sus hijos de lo maravilloso que fue su padre.

- Es lo justo.- dijo Syaoran riendo. Finalmente se levantó de la cama, luego le extendió una mano a Sakura, sus ojos se entristecieron por unos momentos, no existía nada que pudiera decir o hacer para que esto fuera más fácil. - Es hora, amor. Tenemos que volver a casa.

- No sé si esté lista.- replico Sakura, secándose las lagrimas, pero aún así tomo su mano. Su cuerpo se transformo en el de una mujer de 32 años, sus arrugas desaparecieron, sus pocos cabellos blancos también, sus ropas se volvieron blancas. Descubrió que si bien no podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Syaoran si podía sentir la calidez de su alma.

- Lo estas, es un hermoso lugar.- contestó Syaoran con convicción, sus ojos llenos de felicidad porque después de tantos años tenia a Sakura en sus brazos de nuevo.- Hay gente que nos ama, y podemos proteger a los que queremos desde allí. Y lo más importante, estaremos juntos por el resto de la eternidad, Sakura.

- ¿Eternamente?- pregunto Sakura, con sus ojos llenos de esperanza. Al asentimiento de Syaoran no pudo evitar la felicidad que inundo su corazón, pero luego su vista se nublo de nuevo.- ¿Ellos estarán bien?

Syaoran no tuvo que preguntar a quienes se estaba refiriendo, esa también fue su pregunta el día que su padre vino a buscarlo para que la transición fuera más fácil. Su padre le había dicho que tenían a Sakura y que eran descendientes de la familia Li, y que siempre estarían bien. Eso había sido suficiente para él, se pregunto si seria suficiente para Sakura.

- Ellos están bien, son nuestros hijos. Y tienen a Tomoyo, a tu hermano y a Yukito, y a Kero y las cartas.- dijo Syaoran, mientras ambos comenzaban a desaparecer.- Y nosotros estaremos aquí para cuidarlos, siempre.

- Siempre.- repitió Sakura.

Y con esas palabras ambos desaparecieron de este mundo para estar juntos por la eternidad.

* * *

**Notas:**

Ok, creo que esta historia debería ser considerada increíblemente romántica, o increíblemente inocente. No me pregunten de donde vino, estaba en algún lugar de mi cerebro, y si hubiera tardado menos en corregirla tal vez ahora recordaría exactamente de donde salio. No tengo más para decir así que...

TTFN (Tata For Now)

Scarlet Leonhart

La mayoría de los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a CLAMP, hecha esta exposición se me absuelve de cualquier infracción a las leyes que contemplan los derechos de autor.

Truth is easy. Is in Fiction where true geniality exists. ---Guster.

"I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means me!" --- The Hobbit.

"Great warrior? War does not make one great". --- Yoda, Star Wars.

_23/08/2004 - 02:48 p.m._

_13/102004 - 11:28 p.m._


End file.
